Should Have Seen It Coming
by tannersnemo
Summary: Ginny has made it a habit of complaining about her love life rather alot lately, especially on her 'relationship' with Harry. And frankly, Luna's getting frustrated. Some mentions of GinnyxHarry, but it's a LunaxGinny pairing. FEMSLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic, it should be pretty short so I can stay with it till the last word. I think the idea came to me while watching some movie where this guy bursts through an apartment door and attacks this girl. The film's name escapes me, so yeah. Anyway, this story also has a femslash pairing so if that rubs you the wrong way then begone. Oh, and I'm not really that happy with the title so I might change it later. And the rating may change to M, depends on how things turn out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter. Only this plot, where I have temporarily taken JK's characters and twisted them to suit my entertaining needs.

**Should Have Seen It Coming...**

A late Tuesday evening finds two witches in their twenties sipping their drinks in a muggle bar. Ginny Weasley sits across from long-time friend Luna Lovegood, stirring a long island iced tea. Luna listens half-heartedly as Ginny continues to complain about her love life. In the end, it always comes down to Ginny's frustration towards Harry's behaviour.

It's not that Luna doesn't care, she just doesn't understand why Ginny continues to have interest in the boy when he isn't right for her in the first place. He doesn't feel for Ginny as much as Luna feels for her, he doesn't spend a quarter of the time she does listening to Ginny's problems, worries, anything. And he certainly isn't around after one of their fights, it's always Luna who is left to pick Ginny up and piece her back together. Harry is constantly shattering Ginny's world, which then shatters Luna's. When the ginger falls, Luna has to hold herself together just to stop from tripping over the mess. What's worse, it never ends. It's become a sort of cycle now.

Luna sighs, twirling a long tooth pick between her thumb and forefinger, watching the olive on the end spin. She tunes Ginny out, nodding every once in awhile, thinking the whole time that Ginny should realize there are better people out there. Better romantic interests, we do exist after all, Luna can't help but add to her already swirling thoughts.

"Luna?"

Luna continues to twirl the toothpick, until Ginny tosses a balled up bit of napkin at her, causing her to flick the olive from the end and into Ginny's drink.

They both watch it sink to the bottom, before Ginny starts again,

"What do you think?"

Luna focuses her attention on Ginny, trying not to show her irritation, "What do I think of what?"

She knows exactly what the other girl wants to hear, she wants Luna to say it will all work out, that Harry was just overworked, overstressed. But Luna doesn't want to anymore, she's tired of voicing false hope. She's tired of not being what Ginny wants hope for.

"Have you even been listening?"

Luna doesn't answer immediately, she stirs the last remains of her Martini, thinking over how best to answer her friend. After Ginny clears her throat impatiently, Luna decides it's time to put the cards on the table, Ginny knows now, or never.

"I don't need to, we've had this conversation countless times. It's boring."

Luna glances up, at a shocked Ginny, then goes on to stare idly around.

Ginny finally gets over the bluntness of Luna's statement,

"What are you getting at?"

Luna raises her wand hand, discreetly replenishing her drink, before placing the bit of wood behind her ear. To muggles, they won't know what it really is and she can't kick the habit of placing it there for safekeeping,

"Ginny, we come here to this very bar every Friday. You moan and groan about Harry, about how he doesn't pay enough attention to you, doesn't listen to you, doesn't see you. And after you've done your ranting, you expect me to tell you it will all be fine. That he will come about, and you will live happily ever after. Well, Ginny I can't. Not anymore,"

Luna takes a few sips of her drink, Ginny just stares at her, and she swallows the liquid before continuing,

"I don't sincerely believe everything will be alright, not as long as you keep after Harry. He's silly and obviously confused. What with the way he chases Draco, only to have you as a safety net tagging along at his side.

Ginny's eyes widen at the mention of Malfoy,

"Malfoy? What's he got to do with my relationship with Harry?"

The blonde scoffs, "Oh, come on Ginny, even you must know of Harry's thing for Draco." Luna starts to take interest in her pale fingers, twiddling her thumbs around and pausing to stretch her arms out, "And from what I've heard, Draco things him back."

"That's ridicu-"

Luna cuts her off, "And anyway, you can't really call what you have with Harry a relationship. I love him to death, as a friend of course, but he's not right for you. And deep inside, you know this as well as I do."

Ginny never thought she could stare so hard and long at someone and still be completely confused with the person on the other end,

"So what am I suppose to do, Luna? I haven't got anyone else I could be with, not anyone I know of anyway."

"You have other people who love you, your family, your friends, me."

Ginny's face scrunches in confusion,

"Wouldn't you fall under friends?"

"No."

"What do you mean to say?" Ginny's eyes narrow, her ears tinged with scarlet, blushing slightly at the sudden turn of conversation.

Luna brings her near transparent eyes up to Ginny's brown ones, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. Ginny leans in to hear what she's about to say,

"Look at me, Ginny. See me, and how _I_ love you. Even more than Harry does. In a way Harry could never love you, he doesn't see what I see. He never has."

Ginny moves forward, her face even closer to Luna's, her eyes lit with curiosity, "What do you see, Luna?"

Luna reaches out, tucking a strand of red hair behind the other girl's ear. Her finger lingering near her cheek, sliding down to her chin with her thumb running over Ginny's softly parted lips,

"You."

And with that said, Luna closes the remaining space between them, planting a quick, but well felt kiss on the ginger's mouth.

Luna pulls away, cocking her head to watch Ginny intently. The other girl has her eyes closed, and only opens them when a man suddenly appears at the center of the table disrupting the moment,

"Hello, ladies. Could I offer you a couple drinks?"

Luna smiles, ignoring Ginny's piercing stare, and gestures to her glass,

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

The man turns to Ginny, offering a hand,

"How about you, then, Red?"

Ginny stands abruptly, takes her bag off the side of the table and shakes her head,

"No, thank you. I should be on my way."

Luna stands as well, wanting to accompany Ginny on her walk to the apartment they share, but Ginny shakes her head more and Luna stops in her tracks. But the man doesn't,

"How about a dance, then?"

Ginny tries to brush past him, but he grabs her arm,

"Come on little red, a single dance won't kill you, will it?"

Ginny gives a fleeting look to Luna, before shoving the man away from her and swiftly leaving the building.

The man grunts and saunters away, most likely to hagger another unfortunate woman.

Luna drops a few muggle bills on the table to pay for the drinks, takes her cloak from the back of her chair, and carefully makes her way to the window beside the door. At the window, Luna can clearly see Ginny quickly walking down the street towards their apartment.

Luna decides it might be best if she gave the girl some space, but the thought is quickly shattered once she sees the same man Ginny shoved away moments before following in her footsteps. Not wanting to take any chances, Luna moves away from the pub window, pulls her cloak around her, and opens the door to slip out into the chilled night.

**A/N** First chapter, what do you guys think? I have some drafts for a second chapter and a quick outline for a third, should I continue? I write for my own enjoyment, but I like to upload on here and contribute, you know. So, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Hey everyone, this is the second chapter to my current LunaxGinny story. Really sorry for those who have been waiting. :( I've been busy packing, my family finally got tickets to Venezuela. We've been wanting to move back for awhile, and now we finally are. I'm extremely excited, we leave on the 31st of this month. If I can get on long enough to post the third chapter, I will. But I haven't even polished it off yet, though I'll see if I can stay up late one night and try getting it on here for you guys. Anyway, enough of my rubbish excuses, on to the second chapter which I hope you enjoy. Oh, and yeah it's femslash just like the first part so if you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, yada yada, don't sue, yada yada.. I do wonder what JK thinks of all this femslash writing we do with her characters, though.

**Should Have Seen It Coming...**

Ginny jerks the sleeves of her sweater down over her already cold hands, and crosses her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Why hadn't she brought her cloak? Or at least not have picked out such a thin top. She continues walking quickly, all the while trying to make sense of the scene she was recently a part of. Ginny decides to keep it simple, while trying to sort out her feelings, and ends up with two questions that she decides should be answered:

Did she like the kiss?

Yes.

Does she like Luna?

Yes.

Ginny blinks, surprised by her answers. But after thinking about it, she wonders why she's surprised at all. Luna has been there, every step of the way. Ginny has only ever had two or three serious boyfriends, if she included Dean, and if memory serves her correctly she always had more of a good time when she spent it with Luna. Her mind starts to wander through all of their times back in school, all the times Ginny felt alone, whenever she felt left out from Ron and his friends, Luna had always been right there to cheer her up with her strange ways and innocent demeanor. She's always been loyal, not only to Ginny, but to all their other friends as well. When they were called upon to fight beside Harry, only a select few came and Luna had been one of them.

Harry. Ginny begins to question what this could mean to her relationship with him, but quickly decides not to involve him in any of her decisions. If he _has_ been running around behind her back, then he can't really say anything to her about this. Although Ginny feels she should be angry with him, she doesn't feel it. It is a relationship, even if it's not the best. And it can always get better, right?

Or not, that's what Luna had basically said, that she didn't believe it was going to work out as grandly as Ginny wanted. And she was right, everything she had to say earlier held some truth. Luna had been right to call her out like she did, and Ginny knows deep down that it isn't going to work with Harry. She was shocked at the news of Malfoy, but now looking back at their school years Ginny can see that her friend is likely right.

The shivering girl lets out a frustrated breath, moving from the street she has been walking on and making her way up some steps, through creaking double doors, and into a deserted hallway. She continues thinking about the kiss she shared with Luna. Or more like the kiss Luna had pressed on her, but Ginny knows she wanted it, too. She wanted to see what Luna saw, feel what she felt. And she realizes even in the quick kiss that she felt more than she ever felt with Harry. Or any of the earlier thought of boyfriends for that matter.

Pushing her key into the brass doorknob, Ginny feels that as much as she dreads the awkward conversation Luna is sure to bring home with her, she knows she has to talk with her friend before deciding on anything else. She pushes the door open and turns to lock it behind her, but as she turns the door slams into her and a rough hand covers her mouth as she makes to scream. Without a second to think, Ginny feels herself being shoved past the entrance and into the sitting room, someone tossing her into a loveseat before coming to press down against her.

Ginny tries to scream again, tries to bite, kick, anything, but the owner of the hand is much bigger, stronger, and she can't get away from their grip. Her attacker's face passes under a stream of moonlight and she realizes it's the very same man she had refused to dance with earlier that night. Her eyes bulge in fear. Worse? She can't reach for her wand, the man is using one hand to pin her arms above her head, while using his free hand to undo his belt, then tug at her jeans. She tries to jerk away, but his body weight is enough to keep her in place as he leers down at her. She doesn't stop trying, until he slams a fist into the left side of her face with his now free hand, pressing down harder on her.

Ginny feels a cold shiver run up and down her bare legs, and recoils at the man's touch.

Her face stings, and she pushes herself into the cushions desperately wishing she kept her wand behind her ear as Luna does. Luna! Ginny's eyes glisten at the thought of never seeing her again, when there's a flash of red light and the man collapses heavily on her body. Flash of red light? That can only mean he was stunned, by magick, but by who? A wizard of course, Ginny thinks as she frantically tries to shove the heavy man off of her small frame, glancing around to find the one who cast the spell. And out of the shadows walks Luna, her face uncharacteristically hardened with anger.

The blonde helps Ginny drag the man away, letting him crumple into a corner, before performing a memory charm on him. She gives her wand a flick, making sure to erase the area they live in from his mind before putting her wand away.

After the deed is done, Luna takes the unconscious man by his arm and disaparates pulling him along side of her. While the other girl is gone, Ginny makes to smarten herself up, still terrified at the thought of what would have happened if Luna hadn't come to her aid. Luna is back moments later, and she rushes over to Ginny,

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure he was away from here as soon as possible," She says softly, uncertainly reaching out to Ginny.

Ginny turns away from Luna's touch, hugging herself to keep from shaking, causing the blonde to stop.

"Ginny..?"

The Weasley's shoulders tremble as thoughts of the things she never said, of the things she should have said pour through her mind,

"I thought I lost you, Luna."

Luna moves closer to the other girl, taking her elbow and gently pulling her around. Her large, clear, blue eyes widen in surprise to see her friend's pale face stricken with tears,

"Ginny, it's alright. You're okay, I--," She's cut off as Ginny flings herself onto Luna, who is doing all she can not to buckle under her weight. Ginny isn't big herself, but Luna isn't exactly on the large side either.

"No, Luna, it's not okay. Something as horrible as what just happened forced me to understand what I should have already known. A-and at the pub, earlier? When you-- when we..,"

Luna strokes the soft hair falling over Ginny's shoulders, trying her best to comfort the distraught girl,

"We don't have to talk about it right now, why don't I fix us a cup and we can get you slightly more calmed?"

Ginny lifts her face from the hollow of Luna's neck, shaking her head.

"No, Luna, this can't wait. We have to talk now, when that man-- when I thought that was the end for me, I found myself thinking of someone other than Harry. Or Dean, or Michael. I thought of you Luna, struck by how I felt and how I wouldn't even get the chance to tell you. To thank you for being there for me always, for helping me when noone else took a second glance, for always being the one who took that second glance. Luna, you're the one I should be with," She laughs oddly, irony striking her before continuing with her rambling, "I should be asking you for advice on my romantic advances with you, not Harry. Well..I suppose I wouldn't ask you, more like Hermione or-"

Now it's Ginny who is cut off. Luna lifts her chin up with her two fore fingers, closing her mouth in mid-sentence, and brushes the ginger hair away from her tear stained face. The look in her blue eyes is enough to shut Ginny up, and even more so when Luna touches their lips together with a light kiss.

Ginny doesn't want to waste another moment, for all she knows she could be on borrowed time and isn't willing to take that chance. She deepens the kiss before Luna can pull away, sliding her tongue past her parted lips and taking advantage of the blonde's quiet gasp to explore her mouth. Luna's stifled surprise doesn't last long and soon their tongues are fighting for dominance, Luna winning out and pressing Ginny up against a nearby wall.

Ginny shivers beneath Luna's pressing body, working her freckled arms around her waist, snaking them up her slender back to undo her cloak. Letting it fall to the ground, Ginny tightens her hold on the slender waist. Luna's hands find their way around to Ginny's back, feeling their way up her shirt and over the smooth skin causing Ginny to shiver slightly against Luna's working hands.

A breathtaking minute later the two break apart, leaning against each other to support their shaking knees.

"Merlin, Luna where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Luna just smiles, planting another kiss on the ginger's mouth. Separating them once more, Luna gazes into Ginny's eyes. Ginny feels the intensity of the stare, the electricity seeming to shoot back and forth between them only becoming stronger the longer they stay apart.

She removes her arms from Luna's waist, to wrap them around her neck and pull them together again. Putting pressure into the kiss, Ginny switches them around, pushing Luna up against the wall and begins kissing down her jawline and neck. Luna pulls off her sweater giving Ginny more access to her usually hidden parts, and Ginny just barely catches a glimpse of the strange onion and daisy patterned garment as it's tossed to the floor.

She can't help but smile as she kisses around Luna's navel, letting her hands roam over her abdominal, then around to her lower back. She's about to take the next step and undo Luna's bra when a loud ringing interrupts, erupting a loud groan from the blonde.

Ginny rests her forehead on Luna's milky stomach, squeezing her eyes shut as she collects herself. The muggle telephone thing must be ringing, Luna insisted they have one when they moved in together and Ginny didn't feel like arguing. So here they are,

"Aren't you going to answer it, Ginny?"

Luna stares down at her expectantly, Ginny stares up at her in amazement. You would think that in the middle of something like this, Luna would leave the damn telephone machine alone. But no, that wouldn't be very Luna.

The answering device as Luna calls it beeps, letting the caller leave a message,

"Uh, hey Ginny," Ginny's eyes fly open, Harry?

"I just called to see if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow, we need to talk."

Ginny pulls herself into a standing position quickly, lunging at the phone before Harry has the chance to hang up.

"Harry? Harry!"

"Oh, hey I thought you might have been out. How's Luna?"

"She's..," Ginny shoots a glance at the blonde who somehow made it to the kitchen and got the kettle going in record time, "Luna's fine. We went out for a bit earlier, but I think we're going to stay in for the night."

"That's good, tell her I said hi."

"Actually, Harry we do need to talk. Something's come up, and I think we should have lunch tomorrow. Luna, too."

There's silence on the other end, Ginny clears her throat impatiently causing Harry to pull out of his own thoughts and answer.

"Right, okay. How about I just come over, I'll bring a custard pie. I know how much Luna likes them."

"Well, then until tomorrow. And be safe, we'll expect you near noon."

"Bye, Ginny."

"Bye, Harry."

Ginny drops the phone into it's cradle, putting a hand to her head in thought. How is she suppose to bring this up? Her and Luna, if there's even a her and Luna. She looks up, coming face to face with the other girl.

"What did Harry have to say?"

She pushes a steaming mug into Ginny's hands, swirling her own mug in a circular motion to cool the liquid off.

"He wanted to have dinner, as you heard. I asked him over for noon tomorrow, that we had some things to talk about." Ginny watches Luna, waiting for some sort of reaction.

She's disappointed though, when Luna goes on to staring at her silently, her face expressionless.

"Luna, er..maybe we should talk about what we're going to tell Harry," Ginny shifts her feet uncomfortably, why must Luna make this so hard? She knows how Ginny gets when talking about this type of thing, it's embarrassing enough without her ears turning scarlet at the first word of anything romance, making her feel like a schoolgirl again.

"Drink up, Ginny. It's good for you," Luna motions towards the mug in the redhead's hands.

Ginny takes a few sips, and ignoring the strange sensations lazily spreading throughout her body she continues on,

"Well? Have you got anything to say?"

The other girl blinks, "No, not really. I rather like this tea, it has such a calming effect don't you think?"

"I meant about this, Luna, us." But Ginny has to admit, she is feeling more relaxed. Incredibly light even, her mind has taken a cloudy state after finishing half the mug of dark liquid.

Luna doesn't answer, just seems to be waiting for something. While she's waiting, Ginny's mind becomes so airy she decides she doesn't feel like talking anymore. She sets her mug onto the little table beside the telephone and takes Luna's hand. Luna quietly allows herself to be lead to Ginny's room, dropping her own mug onto a cabinet before they reach the room and the end of Ginny's bed, where the fiery ginger turns to face her. The large, protuberant eyes are wider than Ginny has ever seen them. She feels as though she could reach out and touch the pools of blue, but instead brings her finger to trace Luna's lower lip. She leans forward, leaving several light butterfly kisses across her mouth and jawline.

"Are you sure we should be doing this before talking to Harry?"

Ginny presses a single finger to Luna's lips, silencing the other girl, "Don't start, you're the one who drugged me with that tea."

She wraps her arms around Luna's waist, and leans in again, attempting to steal the other girl's breath before she got the chance to say anything else, but Luna always wants the last word.

"It was only a calming draught," She replies softly, a glint in her eye, "But I'll take that."

Ginny lowers Luna down onto her bed, mounting her hips as her attack on Luna's body begins with a brush of her tongue.

**A/N** - Well, that's the second part done. Hope it was to your liking. :) I was originally going to write the whole love scene out, but I decided to just cut it there. I don't think I'm ready to write lemons yet, but I'm sure I eventually will. I was also thinking of doing another side of this story, like with Harry and Draco's part. I really like them as a pairing, and I'd like to work them into this a little more. I suppose we should see how this one turns out first. I'll see about posting the third chapter before my flight, otherwise it'll be in the first week of January. I think this new move to Venezuela will give me some good inspiration for new stories, well be safe and Happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **- Hello to all, this is the third chapter. It's been long overdue, but we only just got settled in our apartment here. I'm sick with the flu, and I know I'll be worse the next few days so I wanted to finish this off and put it on here before I got too sick. For some reason the flu loves to torture me, coming slowly but surely and killing me the entire stretch. Anyway, enough complaining, here's the third chapter. Hope you all like it. :)

**Disclaimer** - Last I heard JK owned all rights to Harry Potter, since I'm not her or any other people concerned with the rights to her lovely characters, I have no way to own anything to do with the characters I am about to use in the following chapter. Except the plot, which isn't anything to sue over, really.

**EDIT** - I edited the story from here to the last chapter, nothing drastic, just cutting the chapter into two so it wouldn't be so long. I didn't realize how long it was until I tried to reread it on FFN, maybe it's just me because my eyesight is rubbish, but it gave me a headache. So I just made it into five chapters, instead of four, but the whole thing has all the same material.

**Should Have Seen It Coming...**

Luna bustles about the kitchen, making sandwiches for lunch with Harry. Ginny trails after her, repeatedly turning off the toaster everytime Luna forgets and leaves the bread to burn. Luna leans over the sink, allowing the cool water to run over her hands. She didn't forget to check on the bread, she just thought it would give Ginny something to keep her mind off of the oncoming lunch. 

Luna honestly doesn't understand why Ginny is so nervous. She had already dropped two dishes during breakfast that morning, and although it took only a wave of Luna's wand to restore the broken china, it left her worrying about Ginny. If she makes a big deal about the situation with Harry later, it might cause the older boy to overreact. Though Luna has a feeling he also has something he wants to say to Ginny, possibly even about his going ons with Draco.

Luna shuts off the water, drying her hands carefully with a nearby dishtowel. She turns around, searching for Ginny who seems to have left the area, then puts all the sandwiches onto a platter with three teacups, and takes them into the sitting room where she finds the other girl pacing in front of the fireplace. Luna places the platter onto the coffee table in front of the couch and loveseat, before heading back to the kitchen. She decides to put the kettle on, wanting to add a few drops of the same calming liquid from the night before. Just incase, she decides, just incase things don't go as smoothly as I believe.

As she busies herself with lighting the fire with a well chosen spell, her mind wanders back to that morning. Waking up next to the redhead had been unimaginable. Surely she has dreamt about it, thought about it, wished for it, but the real thing turned out to be so breathtakingly better. Luna has pined after Ginny for some time, and she never quite felt negative about it. She always felt that while a person may insist to be straight, eventually friends stop being friends. They come to the thin line that divides the lovers from the friends and it's up to you to realize the moment and seize it. Luna prides herself in being a very patient perdon and she figured that after awhile, Ginny would want her as much as she's wanted the other girl since sometime during their first train to Hogwarts.

It still puzzles Luna, she always asked herself why Ginny ever chose to sit in an empty compartment with the odd Luna Lovegood, but she reckons now it was because they kind of knew each other before their first year. Since they lived near each other, their parents often put them together for play dates. But after Luna's mother died, she retreated into herself, and the visits become less frequent until they stopped happening at all.

Then seeing Ginny that first day, two years later, her fiery red hair falling over her pale, freckled face and brown eyes. It took one moment, one look, and Luna knew she was taken. Completely swept off her feet by the then innocent and shy Ginny. They somehow managed to start a conversation, and they both moved away from the young years spent playing in the creek and many meadows the Weasley's backyard contained and stayed beside each other all these years.

The only thing that kept her going through it all, was the thought that one day Ginny would return her feelings. Through all the years of silly boys breaking her heart, through all the sleepless nights she stayed up to comfort the young Ginny when she felt alone, unwanted. And Luna remembers wondering why it never crossed her mind that she was wanted, even if not by one of the Michaels or Deans of their time. Luna's waited long enough and she thinks it's about time she and Ginny had their freedom to be happy.

Back to that morning, Ginny woke an hour after Luna, and by that time breakfast had been made and served in the sitting room. Luna's heart fluttered at the sight of Ginny's smiling face, and they made small talk while finishing Luna's carefully prepared morning foods.

----

After a change of clothes for them both, the hour of Harry's arrival was nearing and it started to show on Ginny's face. The girls sit themselves across from each other, with Ginny on the loveseat, and Luna on the couch.

Luna rolls her eyes when Ginny starts adjusting the cushions of the loveseat, "Ginny, will you calm down?"

Ginny glares at her, "No," But the sour look lasts about a second before it softens, "Sorry Luna, I'm just nervous, and anxious. I don't want this to go wrong."

"I know, and it'll go just fine. Trust me, he might be surprised at first, but we'll be alright. Even if he storms out upset, he'll come around and it will still be okay."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, we shouldn't tell anyone, or maybe we should wait. Or just not tell him why I'm breaking it off, make up some excuse, tell him it's him..."

Ginny looks about ready to have a panic attack, so Luna stands to join her on the loveseat. She takes the jittery girl by the wrist, "Ginny, do you want this?" She motions between them with her free hand.

The Weasley stares at her, a startled look on her face, "Of course Luna, why would you even ask? I'm doing this, ending it with Harry and you have to ask?"

"Because, Gin, you can't just lie to him. He's one of our closest friends, and we can't just tell him it's his fault. What's making you hesitate?"

Ginny hates herself for having second thoughts, and she hates herself for hesitating before giving a reply, knowing Luna would see right through any excuses, "I guess I don't want him to reject us, Luna I don't want everyone we know to cast us out. We don't really have to tell everyone, I mean isn't it a little soon?"

Luna sighs, stands and turns away to face the fireplace, "I can't promise that he will accept us, Ginny. And same for everyone else, but I want to tell people, I want to show everyone that I'm not ashamed, I love you and want to be able to say so without looking over my shoulder constantly wondering if someone has figured us out. I never hide my feelings about anything, and I especially wouldn't want to about this."

Silence follows, so Luna continues, "You're so damn confusing sometimes, you're usually one to stand for what you believe in," She turns back to face Ginny, hurt reflected in her eyes, "So what does that say about us?"

Ginny sits, shocked at the language the blonde rarely used. Luna only ever curses, even if slightly, when she begins to get very upset and it's always bothered Ginny to see her that way. She now feels bad for even broaching the subject, of course she believes in them, how could she not with the feelings pouring through her? So strong, they've built a dam in her chest, painful and needing to burst with everything she wants to say and feel at once.

Ginny stands abruptly, taking Luna in a gentle embrace, ready to show her what she has to say about them and their relationship when the fire before them blazes green and out flops Harry, attempting to catch himself before toppling over onto a green rug. Ginny frowns, remembering how she talked Luna into purchasing the rug for their sitting room a few weeks ago, insisting that the material reminds her of the bespectacled boys emerald eyes. She now feels anger licking at her insides at the thought of how naive she had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - This is the fourth chapter, I edited the chapters because originally only four chapters made the third update really long and it pained my eyes. I don't want people struggling to read my chapters. This chapter is still a bit long, but I don't want to cut it in half again. :(

**Disclaimer** - Wait, let me check...nope, still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. :(

**Should Have Seen It Coming...**

Harry stumbles to a stand, dusting himself off and taking his glasses out of his pocket to place onto the bridge of his nose, eyeing them curiously as the two girls hold each other. Ginny jumps back, realising stupidly that Harry had just arrived.

"Harry! You're early.."

The older boy begins to respond when Luna cuts him off, pointing to the magical clock they owned and have above the mantel, "No, he's actually late Ginny, see?"

Ginny gives her a look, cursing Merlin for allowing Harry to pop in on them like that. She takes a breath, deciding that he hasn't a clue what's going on if his confused face is anything to go by.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Luna," Then, motioning to the overstuffed, patched armchair beside the loveseat, "Harry, go ahead and take a load off."

Harry obliges, then takes a small something out of his shirt pocket. Pulling his wand from his dark, long sleeved dress shirt, he touches it to the object in his other hand and the item engorges revealing itself to be the promised custard pie and he holds it out to Luna, "Hello, Luna. Alright?"

Luna nods, "Yes, thank you Harry. I will just put this into the refrigerator machine for later, help yourself to the sandwiches and I'll bring the tea out from the kitchen."

After Luna leaves, Ginny and Harry are left to sit awkwardly with each other attempting not to look at the other. After a moment or two, Harry starts, "So, you wanted to talk?"

"So did you,"

Harry looks doubtful, and he absentmindedly scratches his scar. Even after the war, after the final fight, and after Voldemort's defeat, Harry couldn't shake the habit of scratching the lightning shaped scar. He sometimes feels it prickle, a reminder of the fight, the people they lost, the pain everyone feels even years later at any mention of it.

He's about to speak, when he's cut off again,

"Let's wait for Luna."

Ginny can see the frustration on his face, he always did have a short temper, always was impatient. He's probably wondering what Luna has to do with this conversation, and for a moment she dreads telling him. Then, remembering what she and Luna said to each other right before he arrived, she's filled with mixed feelings of the uncomfortable situation, how is she suppose to tell him? Afterall, she's been with Luna while still going out with him. Even if just last night.

Luna chooses that moment to return to the sitting room, steaming kettle in hand, to rejoin her friends. She sets the kettle beside the tray of sandwiches and goes on to pour them all a cup. After filling all three cups and dropping them carefully in front of them all, Luna goes on to sit beside Ginny on the loveseat, watching her expectantly.

Ginny is still wondering how she is to let Harry down easy, while at the same time not alarming him with the news of her new relationship with Luna. This concern over not hurting a boy she has dated is new to her, as she has never had so much trouble with breaking it off with someone. But, she tells herself, Harry is the only boy she has ever really been with. Despite all the rumours at school, most likely spread around by disgruntled ex-boyfriends, Ginny remained a virgin until she was nineteen. Three years after she first started seeing Harry, and also he was he a good friend of her family and her. Still is, of course, and hopefully will be if everything goes right in the next few minutes...

"Well, Ginny, Luna's here..."

Ginny brings her eyes to Harry's, it's just not there anymore. There's a fire there, but it's not for me, and Ginny feels she's known this for so long. She takes a deep breath, "Harry, I think it'd be best if we break up."

Silence.

Harry looks throughly surprised, Luna's face is blank.

He replaces the half sandwich he had been nibbling on, then wipes his hands on his slacks, "Did I do something wrong?"

She takes long to answer, and he doesn't give her the chance as he raises his voice, "And why does Luna have to be here, is this some kind of show for her?"

Ginny swallows, she should have known Harry would become defensive, would raise his voice. He always did.

Luna is silent, her face remaining blank as she watches the scene unfold before her.

"It's not the same Harry. We're not the same," She avoids his question about Luna, knowing that she's just stalling and unsure why, "Everything's so different from when we started dating. We've both changed, we've grown up. And, I don't see us growing in the same ways."

He looks at her like she's mad, then runs a hand through his already ruffled hair, "There's something else, I can see you're holding back."

Ginny opens her mouth, attempting to bring out the words, to form them, release them, but ends up clamping her lips instead.

Luna, who's been quiet through everything so far, takes Ginny's hand and says confidently, "We're together."

Ginny's ears flush, Christ, does Luna always have to be so blunt? Harry stares at the two of them, eyes shooting back and forth between them before coming to rest on Ginny, clearly wanting her to confirm what Luna said.

Ginny squeezes Luna's hand and feels her squeeze back, "We are,"

Dropping back onto the armchair, Harry's face is devoid any emotion, and Ginny can't tell how he feels so far.

"How long?"

"Last night," Luna, again speaks for the both of them.

Harry straightens up and away from his seat quickly, towering over the still sitting girls, "You cheated on me?" He asks angrily.

"Tea!" Luna releases Ginny's hand, shoots up and offers loudly, eyes bulging madly, and if Ginny had not felt so suddenly pissed she would have found the sight of Luna at that moment hilarious.

Ginny stands now, scarlet creeping into her face, "SIT!" She yells at them both, and a fraction of a second later two bottoms make contact with cushions, with an enraged Ginny who seems to be hovering over the entire room.

She turns to Harry, "How dare you!? How dare you accuse me of cheating, when you've gone behind my back for Merlin knows how long!"

Harry's face whitens, and Ginny realises that Luna's suspicions had been correct afterall, "I know about you and Malfoy, Harry. You have no right, no right at all to have kept me around this long, curse how naive I was to think we would ever work out. But I've found someone now, it might only have been a night, but it was the best night I ever shared with anyone. It needn't have been longer, I've known Luna most of my life and there isn't a thing I haven't shared with her. Luna cares, Harry, in a way you never did and never can. She was there, and you know what? She still is, and it takes having been in a relationship with a gay man in denial for me to have figured that out,"

Ginny pauses to take a breath, then rubbing her right temple adds, "I guess we were both in denial. But I know now who I want and if you do, too, then about about we stop living lies and secret lives. Get on with it!"

Ginny breathes heavily, and stares hard at the boy cowering before her. She finds it ironic, how all the things he's been through, all the dark wizards he faces as an auror, and here he is pale as the Grey Lady and afraid. Suddenly, her face softens, she can understand why he's scared. She was too at first, and she still is. Her heart goes out to him, she loves him dearly, and she always has, but she realises it was only ever as a close friend. As a comfort, as an alternative to being alone. Maybe now, that they've broken up, they can both get up some of that Gryfendor courage and face their friends, their family, loved ones, face the world with their lovers.

She moves to kneel down beside his chair, "Harry.."

He straightens up once again in the chair and looks away, attempting to calm his wrecked nerves, "Ginny. I-I don't know what to say."

Luna, eyes wide from Ginny's speech, stands and walks over to join them, "You don't have to say anything Harry, I've known about you and Draco for some time now, and Ginny and I are okay with it. Our circle of friends are open minded, they will be okay about us too, you and Draco, and me with Ginny."

Ginny nods, "I still love you Harry, we both do, but we were only good friends. You and Malf-Draco, have something me and you don't."

"And same with Ginny and I," Luna puts in.

Harry brings his face back to Ginny, a look of loss on his face, "I can't believe you're so calm about this...I feel responsible for the years we wasted."

Luna chuckles, "You should have seen her this morni-"

"Quiet, you!" Goes an indignant Ginny, but there's a soft smile on her lips, "And we didn't waste anything, I wouldn't change a thing that's happened. It all brings us to where we are today, and it's where I want to be. Don't you dare feel guilty."

The three of them slowly stand, three sets of eyes shining with tears, and only two attempt to stall them, but when they see Luna's eyes spilling over as she pulls them both into a hug, Ginny and Harry can't hold them down any longer.

After a few moments, Harry pulls away and gives a small smile, "I'm really sorry Ginny, I never meant for this to happen the way it did."

Ginny waves a hand, "It's okay, really. I'm glad we had the time we had, but our time is up," She feels Luna take her hand, "We have some catching up to do, you know."

Harry nods, knowing she's referring to his, until now, hidden relationship with Draco. Ginny feels relieved, feels elated, and she actually feels. She's so glad to be out of the darkness she shared with Harry, that they can both enter their new lives now.

The raven haired boy removes his glasses, wipes his eyes with his loose sleeve, and replaces the spectacles. He moves towards the fireplace, with Luna and Ginny in tow.

"I'd stay for lunch, Ginny, but I think I should get back."

"Give Draco the best from me, Harry. And tell him thanks for the pie,"

"Yeah, she'll have it polished off by bedtime tonight, it's her favourite, you know. Well, besides pudding."

Harry regards them carefully, then laughs, "You guys are mad. I really can see you together, I don't know why I didn't see it before,"

"Oh yeah, we all should have seen this one coming," Ginny smirks, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Harry shifts his eyes onto Luna, "And you're just as observant as you were in school, I've missed having you around."

Luna beams, "I have a feeling things are going to be alot cozier around here," Ginny smiles are that, then Luna adds in a mischievous tone, "And I don't just mean between Ginny and I," And Ginny blushes horribly at that.

Harry laughs again, accepting hugs from them both a last time before taking a bit of floo from a colourfully painted pot on the mantel decorated by Luna. He turns around once more, "You two take care, we'll have to set something up soon. I think you should come out with me and Draco sometime."

The all agree to get in contact soon, another round of reassurances and goodbyes, then Harry's gone as he tosses the powder into the grate, and carefully says, "Mon's Gale," And steps into the fiery, green flames to the apartment he shares with Draco.

After he's gone, Luna turns to face Ginny with a big smile on her face, "Well, that went incredibly well. And I was so worked up, I thought I'd keel over with worry."

"Oh, shut it," Ginny laughs, not lost on the fact that Luna was talking about how stressed Ginny had been before the talk with Harry.

Luna walks towards the kitchen, throwing over her shoulder, "Why don't you shut me up?"

Ginny catches up with her in two quick steps, twirls her around and kisses her while at the same time laughing. They both fall down onto the couch, giggling, in high moods since everything seemed right and well in order with their world.

"I was thinking, Ginny, if you want to wait until we tell our family and other friends," she pauses to shift her arm from underneath Ginny as they lie close together, "We don't have to rush into it.."

Ginny thinks that over, "You know what, to bloody hell with it, Luna you're right. I trust you, and I do believe in us."

Luna's eyes widen, eyebrows lifting, "And you're not ashamed?"

Ginny reaches over the blonde for a sandwich off the coffee table, "Definitely not, I just can't wait to see Ron's reaction to his best mate and best mate's ex-girlfriend going gay. This should be interesting."

Luna stares off dreamily, "Yes, Ronald's reaction should be interesting. Do you know, that once in our fifth year Hermione attempted to set me up with him?

"Really?"

"Yes, and I wanted to tell her she's brought me the wrong Weasley."

Ginny finishes the last half of the sandwich in one bite, feeling hungry after the emotional rollercoaster of that day, then cuddles closer to Luna, grinning at the mental image of what Luna's face must have looked like at Hermione's proposal.

**A/N** - I hope everyone liked the end of this story, on Luna and Ginny's part. I say that because I have a surprise chapter for Harry and Draco. Go on then, if you don't mind slash, and read it. Tell me what you think about this chapter, I want to know it met your expectations. I've been thinking about adding on to this, maybe making a sequel. Or maybe for Harry and Draco...but later, next I'd like to do a chaptered fic on something other than Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Here's the surprise fifth chapter, a surprise to me and you both. I hadn't anticipated doing this chapter, I was only going to add a little bit of this to the ending of the fourth, but I like it this way better. And also, for those who don't like slash, they wouldn't have to read it. They can just stop on the fourth. There's the warning, a bit of slash ahead so if that's not your cup of tea then go back to the first four chapters. :)

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Harry or his friends. :C

**Should Have Seen It Coming...**

Harry stumbles out of the fire, coughing as he unintentionally inhales soot on the trip back from Ginny's.

"Back already?"

Harry hears the drawl before seeing the owner of the voice that causes his spine to shiver everytime he hears it, even back in their quarreling school days. He straightens up, shaking the dust off for the second time that day, "Yeah, you're not going to believe what happened."

"They liked my custard pie?"

"Luna's mental over your pie, she even knows it's you who made it," Harry watches as Draco furrows his brows, and grumbles something about not wanting to come off as less than a man.

"Oh, shutup." Harry says cheerfully, making Draco look up at his tone.

"So what happened between you and the girlfriend."

Harry makes his way to the kitchen, "What girlfirend."

Draco narrows his eyes, "You told her?"

Taking a bite out of an apple from a carefully put together fruitbasket by Draco, Harry swallows before answering, "Well, no..Ginny kind of outed us," He takes another bite as the blonde boy throws his hands toward the ceiling as though to thank the Gods. Draco then walks to the fridge, takes out a heiniken bottle, and twists the top.

"I think Luna knew, then let Ginny in on it," Harry adds thoughtfully.

"Yeah, probably," Draco takes a swig of beer, then saunters over to Harry, "The point is, we can be us now. I don't know why it took you so long to get out of that relationship with Weasley."

"Ginny," Harry corrects, "And yeah, it's definately over."

Draco embraces Harry from behind, nuzzling the crook of his neck with his chin as he blows in his ear, taunting him.

"You know why she broke it off?"

"Cause you're a flamer?"

Harry attempts to whack the thin faced blonde, but fails, "She's with Luna now, they spent last night together."

Draco doesn't act surprised at all, "Yeah? Well, I don't blame Weasley, blondes tend to be hot pieces of ass,"

He presses the cold bottle onto his own face and imitates the sound of something hot being cooled down, "Pssst.."

"Oh yeah?" Harry prompts, turning around into Draco's arms, "I don't know any that hot.."

Draco feigns hurt, and Harry smiles, "I'm just kidding, how about we celebrate. Bottle of champagne, my bedroom, your sweet ass..?"

"It's going to take alot more than a bottle of champagne for you to see my ass," He mock sneers as he moves away from Harry, towards the dark bedroom. As he nears the door, he pulls his shirt off, turns around and begins undoing his belt before disappearing into the room.

Harry shakes his head, grinning, Draco's teasing about how they first got together. Always competetive in everything they did, the two boys attempted to outdrink each other which turned into a very unexpected night. Turns out, Draco gets drunk on just a few glasses of champagne or wine. He sure can't take liquor well, Harry thinks, well I have that to thank for getting us together.


End file.
